


Uncle Judai - The Supreme King

by LonesomePhantome, Nozomi_Higurashi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Infrequent Updates, M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomePhantome/pseuds/LonesomePhantome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Higurashi/pseuds/Nozomi_Higurashi
Summary: What if instead of distanced from Aki after she awoke her power Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi decided to call in her uncle Yuki Judai to help her? What change will there be to the Signer War when they got help inform the Herald of the Gentle Darkness?Warning: male/male slashIf you are Homophobic, please do not start critically my writing this is pure (as pure as possible) fantasizing and free idea.





	1. Prologue: Power awaken! Calling for help!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me. ( Story that been post on Fanfiction net, Wattpad, and Archiveofourown by LonesomePhantome is mine too so don’t worry about them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psychic Power has awoken!!! Calling in the Supreme King!?

###  **Prologue: Power awaken! Calling for help**

When the darkness of his eyesight slowly faded as Izayoi Hideo regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was the familiar white ceiling of his room. As he wondered how he got there, the sound of sobbing caught his attention, bringing to his awareness that his wife-  Izayoi Setsuko- was sitting by his bedside. The slight movement alerted her of his waking, and she quickly stood up to look at him.

"Dear, are you alright? Do you recognize me?"

"Yes, I am...urgh... fine a bit sore but overall fine. Setsuko did something happen? Why am I in bed?"

"You don't remember, dear? What is the last thing you can remember?"

"Well, I remember this is one of my rare days off, I was dueling with Aki, and if I'm correct received a call from work then...then Aki attacked me with her monster. Honey, it......it felt real like the monster came to life and hit me against the wall."

"That because it was real, Hideo-san. After you passed out a mark shaped like a claw appeared on her right arm. She....she started crying before running back to her room and locking herself in there, but not before making sure you were okay, I tried call out to her but she won't open the door."

"God, and how long has it been already?"

"3 hours. She won't come out no matter what I say. What should we do Hideo-san?"

"Let me try to talk to her."

"But..."

"It's my fault that she got upset in the first place."

"Let me help you up."

The two older Izayoi slowly moved to the room of their daughter, Setsuko insisting Hideo take it easy. Upon reaching the door, Hideo knocked gently, with no reply from the young girl.

"Aki, honey open up."

.......

"Aki I know you're in there."

.......

"Please, Aki open the door. Let me talk to you."

"NO!"

"It not your fault Aki. It was mine so, please, open the door so we can talk."

"No! I'm a monster!! I don't want to talk."

"Please, Aki."

.......

.....

....

....

click

The bedroom door opened to show Aki with a blanket wrapped around her, hiding her face from Hideo and Setsuko, though sobbing sounds could still be heard from under it. Hideo knelt down to the floor and gently touched her shoulder.

"Look at me, honey. You're not a monster. What you did was not in your control, so don't blame yourself."

"Hic.... but....hic ... you...sob.... hurt..."

"You were not yourself then, honey, so please stop crying. Daddy's here."

"Hic....hic.hic...Daddy!!"

Aki jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his collarbone. She dropped the blanket on the way revealing red-rimmed eyes from all the crying. The father just kept quietly patting her head and rubbing small circles while she cried her eyes out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After hours of crying Aki finally became too tired and fell asleep against her father. Hideo carefully picked her up, settled her on her bed, and tucked her in, before he got a chair to sit next to her bed and began softly patting her hair again. He let out a heavy sigh and moved his other hand up to rub his temple. Setsuko came up to put her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"Oh, Setsuko. What are we going to do? This has never been on any record I've read before. How can I help our little girl now?"

"Hideo-san. I.....I think I know what her power is."

Hideo opened his eyes, stopping his previous actions, to instead turn to look at his wife in surprise.

"What? What is it, honey? It is dangerous to our daughter?"

"I don't actually know what her power is called, but I know that my brother had once told me about something like this. How Duel Monsters is not just a game, how each card exists in another way than a simple piece of cardboard paper. I...I thought that he was joking, making thing up to play with me but now.......I think he's the only one we could ask about Aki's ability."

"Do you think he'll know what to do?"

"He's our only choice right now."

"Alright, we need contact your brother immediately."

Taking one last look at their daughter the two Izayoi quietly left of the room, though they left the door open a crack so they could still see her.

Once back in their room Hideo and Setsuko watched the phone as the dial-tone rang. Luckily, the place Setsuko's brother was currently visiting still had a few hours of daylight.

brinng

brinng

brinng

click

"Yuki Judai here."

.....

......

.....

"I'll be there by morning."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day Aki woke up feeling worn out with raw, sore eyes. She got up to wash her face and prepare for the day. However, unlike normal, today she wasn't excited to see something new as her mind kept rewinding back to yesterday's event. She hurt her father with a holographic monster, something that should not be possible. Confused and scared of what she did, Aki kept silent as she made her way downstairs and to the dining room. To her surprise, instead of just her parents there, another figure stood in front of her mother. A young man with brown hair, sectioned into two layers with the top layer a lighter shade, and brown eyes. The man wore a dark red jacket, unbuttoned, with a black turtleneck shirt underneath and dark jeans. Not knowing who the stranger was, Aki decided to hide behind to door. Unfortunately, her mother spotted her before she could hide and called her in.

"Aki, sweetie, come. We would like you to meet someone."

Knowing she couldn't get away, Aki resorted to hiding behind Setsuko's leg, peeking out a bit to look at the stranger.

"Sorry big brother. She doesn't usually get to meet new people so she's a bit shy."

"Haha, don't worry about it. You were like this too when you were her age. So, are you going to introduce us? Last time I met her she could barely crawl, let alone remember who I am."

"Aki don't be scared, honey, this is your Uncle Judai. He won't do anything to hurt you," said Hideo.

"H...Hello."

"Hello, little rose. Uncle Judai is here today to help you with your little talent." Judai bent down to match her height so she could look him in the eye easier.

"Talent?"

"Yes, I heard about your little outburst yesterday."

"Th.....then am I a monster?" Aki's eyes started to tear up.

"No no no no, of course not, little rose, you're just special that's all. In fact, your uncle here can do the same thing you did."

"R...Really?"

"Really. How about we have some breakfast first then I'll tell you more about it."

"Ok."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a satisfying meal, the family moved on to the living room. The crack in the wall from yesterday was still there, making Aki nervous as she held on to her father's pants leg. Hideo said nothing but put a calm hand on her head to tell her it's okay. This action was not missed by Judai as he gave a small smile at the father and daughter duo. As they settled down, Judai began to explain about Psychic Duelists.

"So you're saying that Aki's power is of a Psychic Duelist? Why are there no records of this?"

"The first reason is because of the rareness of the ability. If you take ten duelists, the chance one person will have the ability is only 20%, and even then they can only see an unclear outline of the duel spirit, not fully materialize them like Aki here. There's also the fact that people awaken their powers in different situations and different ways. Not one instance is the same so it's hard to keep a record of it."

"But big brother how does Aki have her power? Is it because you also have it?"

"You're half right, but no, it's not just because of me that Aki is a psychic duelist. The fact that I'm related to her is only part of the reason why she's so strong. Here, let me demonstrate what Psychic Duelists can do."

The former Osiris Red pulled out a duel disk from his bag and put his deck in it, in the process drawing a card.

"Summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman."

The blue suit hero appeared in front of them before he starting to make some colorful bubbles flying around the Izayois. Aki just looked at Judai in awe.

'Will I be able to do this?' she thought.

"I awoke my power early too, you see, but I did not know what was going on or how to use it at all. Many people fell into comas because I unintentionally used my power to hurt them, and at the same time myself. My parents had me take a medical procedure that stopped it temporarily, but when I turned 16, I slowly unlocked the ability again, starting with seeing duel spirits."

"Wait, 16? Isn't that when you started going to Duel Academy?"

"Yeah, lots of things happened over the years, but let just say I lost control of it, and a lot of people got hurt, including myself. It was only around the end of senior year that I understood that accepting the power is the only way to be at peace."

"Big Brother. Why didn't you tell me?"

Judai just lightly shook his head, not saying a word.

"Uncle Judai."

"Yes, Aki?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I could tell."

"Yesterday when I accidentally hurt Daddy I felt so scared."

Hideo gently put a hand on Aki's hair while Setsuko holds her hand.

"I see."

"Can you teach how to use my power?"

"That why I'm here little Rose. I won't let you hurt yourself or others. As long as I'm here, no one can touch you."

"Promise?"

Aki sticks out her pinky and points it at her uncle. Judai just smiles doing the same with his and hook around her smaller finger.

"Promise."

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review, Kudos, and Comment people!!!!


	2. Life move on and first friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of the Supreme King and his little Rose, Aki's first friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me. ( Story that been post on Fanfiction net, Wattpad, and Archiveofourown by LonesomePhantome is mine too so don’t worry about them)

### Life moves on and the first friend

Two weeks after the reveal of Aki’s power, Judai decided to stay in Neo Domino City for awhile, that way he could teach her how to control her power correctly to reduce her chances of hurting anyone in the future.

Setsuko was very happy with this new development. It was usually difficult to have her brother stay around the same place for one day, heck it was hard to keep him around for more than 4 hours at best, so Judai staying to catch up and look after her daughter was somehow a dream come true. Her parents were never home much when she was younger, both being too busy with their jobs and business trips, so they mostly left their two children home alone with the housekeeper. This was part of the reason she decided to work from home and look after her daughter. She didn't want Aki to grow up feeling lonely like her.

Judai was seven years older than her, and while he was an optimistic, enthusiastic, and kind kid, he was also so goofy and loud that she used to feel embarrassed by him and refused to stay in the same room with him more than necessary. However, when he came home from his third year of Duel Academy he almost seemed like a different person. Gone was the goofy nature that she was so once ashamed of, and in its place was a brooding and serious attitude. Judai isolated himself from everyone else making seem it like the person he was before never existed. For the first few days, she just continued to ignore him thinking he probably missed his friends. However, once a whole week went by and he still stayed the same, both Setsuko and her parents grew worried, though they did not actually do anything to reach out to him - something Setsuko still regretted today.

The summer ended and nothing seemed to change, save for the distance between Judai and the rest of the family continues to grow. The consequences of her inaction did not hit her until her brother contacted them at the end of his last year to say that he would not return.

The first time her brother actually came home after his graduation was when she was in her last year of high school, preparing for her university test. Her brother just opened the door with his keys and walked in like he didn’t disappear for eight years. Setsuko didn't know what happened, but after coming home that first time her brother began to send home postcards, letters and sometimes presents from wherever he was. As a result, she felt like their relationship was healing to some degree.

Hideo always prided himself on being good at understanding people. That was part of the reason why he became the senator of Neo Domino City, but Yuki Judai is a big question mark that he has difficulty seeing through. They first met back when he was still dating Setsuko while the two were in University. One night, when Hideo was picking Setsuko up for their date, a young man opened the door instead of his girlfriend. A young man who turned out to be the infamous older brother that he always heard about but never had the pleasure to meet. It was one of the most awkward moments of his life, just sitting there in silence answering some questions Judai threw at him here and there, but it was thanks to Judai’s questions that make Hideo realize how much he actually loved Setsuko and pushed him to propose to her after they graduated. Yuki Judai has always been an enigma the few times Hideo actually met the man. Judai always looked no older than his early twenties and was so much wiser than he appeared. Perhaps that was why he decided to call him for help. Hideo was sure this would count as one of the best decisions that he made in his life. Who knows what would have happened to his little girl if Judai was not part of their life.

Unsurprisingly Aki is the happiest of the Izayois to spend time with Judai. Before the incident happened two weeks ago, she only heard her mother mention a few things about this mysterious uncle of hers, never actually meeting him before. Though now that they've spent quite a bit of time together to help her control her ‘gift’, she can’t image what would it be like if her uncle was not here to help her with it. She's grown too fond of him to let him go.

After just two weeks of Judai's patient and careful teaching, Aki could have a normal duel. She no longer accidentally summoned real monsters, Spells, or Traps that could injure others, unless her emotions - usually anger - got too strong. If that happened, she lost control. Judai also taught her the history of the spirit world, most importantly the one related to her new birthmark - the mark of the Crimson Dragon. Knowing that there are four other people that have the Mark of the Crimson Dragon like her made Aki feel hopeful to have others who are in the same situation as her as friends. While she still doesn't have a friend her age, Aki is much happier then she was before meeting her uncle. The two of them grew pretty close, much to her father jealousy.

But sadly being the drifter he is, Judai had to move around sooner than later, so before he started his journey again the uncle and niece couple decided to spend an entire day together. They walked around the mall looking at various shops, eating ice cream and chatting with each other without concern. They stopped by the park on their way to the card shop.

"Uncle Judai, hurry up!!"

"Wait up little rose, the park not going to go anywhere soon."

"Hihihi you can't catch me~~"

"Aki! be careful or you'll..."

"Ah!"

"..fall"

True to Judai word Aki tripped on the freshly watered grass and fell down.

The catch?

She also pulled someone down with her, the two of them falling face first on the ground.

Judai rushed over to his somewhat clumsy niece to see what damage she caused herself this time, at the same time helping the kid she knocked down to get back up. The unfortunate bystander that got dragged into Aki's excitement was a girl that seemed to be the same age as her attacker with royal purple hair tied up in a french braid and bright blue - almost sapphire - eyes. The rest of her face was difficult to make out, covered in dirt as it was. Aki's face was in the same situation.

"Keika!"

A young looking man with blond hair ran toward them, no doubt the girl’s guardian. He also bent down to help the purple haired girl up and started looking her over to see if she’s okay.

“Keika, are you ok? Any pain?”

“I’m fine. Nothing’s hurt.”

“Sorry about my niece. She can be a bit clumsy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, the ground was slippery.”

The two girls take a look at each other’s face, the girl with purple hair suddenly starting to laugh. Before the two adults could understand what going on both girls was laughing out loud.

“Okay, okay, girls, mind telling us what’s so funny? Shed some light on your uncle, little rose.”

“I’m with him, girls. Mind telling your poor uncle what ticks your clock, eh Kei?”

“Her face is covered in dirt. She looks kind of funny.”

“Hey, so are you.”

“Maybe. But I bet you look funnier.”

“Do not~”

“Do too~~”

“Do not~~”

“Do Too~~”

“Girls, girls, you’re both covered in dirt. How about we go wash your faces and continue this later.”

“Okay/Yes, uncle.”

“Hey, what your name?”

“I’m Izayoi Aki. But you can call me Aki. Sorry, I bumped into you.”

“It’s ok. I forgive you cause you gave me a good laugh. I’m Alma Keika, but call me Keika or Kei if you want.”

“Want to be friends?”

“Sure! I just moved here, but I never had friends before so I don’t know how to make one.”

“I never had friends before either. We can be each other’s first friend!”

The two adults just shook their heads at the two newly dubbed friends.

“How did they become friends so fast? They literally just bumped into each other minute ago.”

“Maybe that just how kids work, simple and easy, while we grown-ups have to complicate everything. But I’m surprised how easy Keika just started to talk to your kid like their old friends. She tends to be very shy most of the time.”

“Actually, she’s my sister’s kid, but yeah Aki’s usually shy around others too. She’s never opened up this fast before. Then again I’m actually glad that she met someone that she could trust immediately.”

“Well since they’ve already taken a liking to each other, we can’t actually keep them apart now, eh? How about we introduce ourselves? I’m Alma Kai. Kei’s uncle.”

“Yuki Judai.”

Judai had to look up to see eyes to eyes with Kai consider how the blond is much taller than him. The blond dressed very sharp in a dress shirt under a waistcoat and trench coat. His hair is quite long, pulled into a neat low ponytail with a blue ribbon. Surprisingly, his eyes are a bright gold- not the same dark gold that Judai sometimes sees in the mirror- hidden behind rectangular glasses with gold rims. Out of the corner of his eyes, Judai could spot a deck box tied to the upper right of the blond men’s leg.

“Hey, you Duel?”

“Huh? Oh, this? Yeah a bit but I’m not that good, didn’t go to any fancy duel school.”

“Muuto Yuugi didn’t go to any duel school either, but he’s The Duel Legend.”

“True, but you have to admit that most great duelists go to Duel school.”

“Not really some of them are just good before going to duel school too. I know I was, I mean I beat a professor when he used his real deck on my entrance exam.”

“You’re joking right?”

“Nope. 100% true.”

“So you just graduate or something? You look awfully young.”

“Hahahaha.”

“What so funny? I’m serious you know.”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m surprised people expect me to be that young.”

“Oh, so you graduated two years ago?”

“More like fifteen years ago.”

“What?! But you look to be around twenty! The only Duel schools around fifteen years ago are the original five Duel Academies and even if you did graduate from one of them you would be in your thirties right now!”

“Yes, I am in my thirties and yes I graduated from one of the five original Duel Academies.”

Kai just stood there, gaping at the former Osiris while the other paid him no mind and focused on the two girls running back to them (he’d long since gotten used to such reactions), waving to signal where they are. Keika looked at her uncle, quizzically poking him a bit, but there was no reaction from the stunned adult. She turned to Judai and looked at him a raised eyebrow. The other adult merely shrugged in response. After a few minutes, the blond snapped out of his stunned state.

“How?!”

“Uncle, what’s wrong?”

“How are you in your thirties?!”

“By living for thirty years.”

“That’s not what I meant! I mean how do you look twenty but are actually thirty.”

“Good genes, I guess.”

“That’s not how… I mean… Ah, forget it. I study witchcraft and supernatural, and for all I know you could be some kind of immortal king or something.”

“Hahaha, or something.”

‘Ra, how did he guess that? Seer blood?’ thought Judai.

“Uncle Judai, Uncle Judai, can we go buy some cards right now? Pleaseeeee.”

“Yeah, Uncle can we please go see some new cards? You promised that we’ll go get some today.”

“Alright, alright, kid. I’m not saying that we won’t. How about that Judai? The little Ladies speak their wishes should we grant them?”

“Oh please, please, please with a cherry on top?”

“We’re on our way to the card shop, little rose.”

“Yes!/Yeah!”

Aki started running toward the nearest card shop that she knew of, pulling her new best friend along.

“Hey, you two, don’t run too fast or you’ll fall again. Children am I rig…. wait where did Judai go?”

Kai turns to his side to look at Judai to see an empty space then find out Judai was running along with the two girls.

“Hey!! Wait for me! You’re supposed to be the eldest here!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Aki and Keika bought a booster pack of their own looking at it with excitement.

“What do you think we’ll get, Kei?”

“I don’t know. But I hope to get a dragon.”

“On three?”

Nod.

“One, two, three!”

Both Judai and Kai look at them with fond expressions.

“Hey, it is okay if I ask something?”

“Shoot.”

“What happened to Keika’s parents? It doesn’t seem like you’re just babysitting her.”

Kai looks at the former Osiris with mild shock but turned back to his young niece with a sorrowful look.

“You’re sharp.”

“You don’t have to tell…”

“No, it’s fine. Oliver, ah Keika’s father, is my adopted brother but we still had a great relationship with each other. Keika got his eyes and personality, and from what I remember of her, the rest of her is Mio, my sister-in-law. I guess they were a happy family. Their time together wasn’t long enough for Keika to have a good childhood with them but it was not short enough for her to forget about them.”

His voice seems to stick in his throat as he swallowed with difficulty. Judai did not say anything, simply giving Kai time.

“It was a car accident. No one knows where the car came from. Everything just happened so fast and they only manage to move to cover for their baby girl. She saw them slowly dying right in front of her before the police and ambulance got to them. She hasn’t smiled at all the past few years but, miraculously, she gives a full-blown laugh a few minutes ago. She hasn’t talked much either, let alone chatted this happily, and now she discussing Duel Monsters tactics with such a cheerful tone.”

“Are you glad?”

“Yeah. It will take time, no doubt, but if she stays friends with Aki, maybe someday her wounded heart will stop hurting so much.”

A bitter smile made it’s way onto Kai’s face as he followed his niece’s movement. Judai just gave him a few slaps on the back.

“Don’t worry. From what I see Keika a strong girl. She’ll be fine.”

“Heck yeah, she is. Her parents were unnaturally strong, she’s bound to inherit their strength and stubbornness.”

The blond started rummaging around in his pocket, pulling out a business card to give to Judai.

“The address on the card is our home address too. Just call before coming.”

“I’d drop by sometime too if I was in the neighborhood, but since I won’t be around here after tomorrow I’ll give it to my sister. Mind if I tell her and her husband?”

“Okay. But only them. Your job requires traveling?”

“Something like that.”

As Judai pocketed the business card, Aki started to run over to where they were standing so she could show off her new cards, whereas Keika just walked normally toward them. The girl did not show much emotion on her face but her eyes revealed her excitement.

“Uncle Judai! Look, look. I got a Synchro monster. She said she’s happy to meet me.”

The white card showed the name ‘Black Rose Dragon’. Judai immediately knew that this was Aki’s dragon that represented her place as a Signer of the Crimson Dragon. Despite how much he wanted to, Judai could not stop the upcoming war, nor he has any place in it. The only thing he could do was to prepare Aki for it and find the other Signers to help them. From the flow of energy, he could feel everything would start when Aki reached sixteen. With Keika as a friend, Aki would go through the trials ahead easily. Judai could see the calming waves coming out of Keika would assist Aki, not harm her. Not to mention Keika could learn how to control her own gift.

~~~~~~~~

After saying goodbye to the Almas, the two Psychic Duelists also headed back home, Aki exhausted and sleeping as Judai carried her on his back. Setsuko met them at the front of the mansion, quickly helping Judai tuck Aki to bed.

“So, how was today? Did you two have fun?”

“Well, there’s good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?”

“Okay, I don’t know what happened, but you better spill the bad news first big brother, or you’re not going anywhere.”

“What is this about bad news and good news?” Hideo stepped in before Judai could speak.

“Welcome home, Honey. As I was saying, you better tell what kind of trouble did you pull my daughter in this time or else no fried shrimp the next time you drop in.”

“Okay, okay, jeez. Well, the bad news is we had ice cream twice.”

“Big brother I told you ten times before you two left the house, if Aki has a stomachache tomorrow I’m blaming you.”

“Now, now, Honey. I’m sure he did not do it on purpose this time. Right?”

“You’re right I didn’t this time and it sort of related to the good news”

“Well, what is it then? Don’t give me more reason to cut off your fried shrimp.”

“Aki made a new friend today.”

The look on the two eldest Izayoi was priceless as it shifted from surprise to overjoyed and curious. Then Judai moved on to describe the Almas to his sister and her husband and explained the situation involving small family. Both Setsuko and Hideo agreed to keep quiet about the Almas’ story unless they allowed Izayois to share it, Setsuko receiving the business card from Judai.

The night passed in peace as the two Izayois sank into dreamland. Judai took one last look at his niece’s sleeping face then started to move out in the dead of night.

“Are you sure you don’t want to say goodbye this time?”

Yubel appeared beside Judai. The past weeks she had grown fond of the little Signer.

“I know that if I stay tomorrow Aki will find a way to keep me here.”

“True.”

“Meow” Pharaoh poked his head out of the bag.

“It about time The Gx crew have a reunion.”

(To be continued)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review and Comment people!!!!


	3. The Gx crew reunion and future illegal job planing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gx crew meeting about future chaos. Even after two lifetimes Judai and Johan are still very in love. Some History lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Teeth-rotting fluff, male/male slash  
> If you are Homophobic, please do not start critically my writing this is pure (as pure as possible) fantasizing and free idea.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me. ( Story that been post on Fanfiction net, Wattpad, and Archiveofourown by LonesomePhantome is mine too so don’t worry about them)

###  ****Chap3: The Gx crew reunion and future illegal job planing** **

Kenzaki Rei, formerly Saotome, is difficult to surprise: after all, she basically lived through a Duel Zombie apocalypse when she was 13 years old while attending Duel Academy. Normal, everyday life rarely has anything that could freak her out. Though normal is obviously something she doesn’t have, not with her somewhat dysfunctional sort-of family, headed by her old crush Yuki Judai. Everything involving the former Osiris could only be described as ‘Chaotic’ and makes her question if there some loose screws in his head. Then again the rest of the Gx Crew, including herself, revels in chaos too.

She stands up from her previous place at her work table to go to the kitchen for a cup of coffee that will hopefully give her some energy. Armed with caffeine by her side Rei takes a look at the main focus of her thoughts today.

A black envelope with golden rim - sealed by a red wax stamp embossed with ‘Gx’ - is lying in the middle of her work table. Rei can’t help but shake her head - typical of Judai to send a handwritten letter when most people nowadays use E-mail. Then again the letter just stresses how important gathering will be.

“Hey beautiful, how are you today-saurus?”

A warm muscular body hugs her from behind and presses a gentle kiss on her head. Rei doesn’t even need to turn back to know that person is her husband- Kenzaki Tirano.

“We just talked on the phone minutes ago.”

“Feels awfully long to me and the phone is nothing compare to the real deal- saurus.”

“Oh, you’re such a sap~~~”

“Ah, but isn’t that why you love me?- saurus~~”

“Maybe, maybe not. I’m reconsidering my choice~~~”

“You know you love me~~~”

“Alright, Alright. Back to business, did you get Judai-sama’s letter yet? We all need to have one to get to the meeting place.”

“Yeah, Jim and I just got it when we got our luggage at the airport just now. Aniki already sent one to each of us- saurus.”

Even after all these years, during which the original five Duel Academies became schools for the elite only as new schools popped up, the Dino duelist holds great respect for his former Sempai. The entire Gx Crew is basically a big family in everything but blood and Judai is one of the brother figures in Kenzaki life.

“Let just hope it’s not another one involving deep sea digging and being locked inside an anti-magic cage. The last one still traumatizes me- saurus.”

“Don’t remind me. That one is on my top 10 list.” In fact thinking of it still makes her shiver a bit.

“I feel sorry for Johan-Aniki- saurus.”

“Can say I blame you for that. The guy has a trouble magnet as a lover that keeps moving around getting into new trouble every time. I'm surprised he still hasn’t sprouted grey hair yet with all that and managing an International company like Industrial Illusions.”

After graduating university, Pegasus J. Crawford appointed Johan the new CEO of Industrial Illustration as the Crystal Beast user met all three conditions.

  1.    Being a Psychic Duelist with a close connection to his/her deck.



Since Duel Monsters is actually an ancient ritual, making the cards for the game requires the person to feel Duel energy. Pegasus himself was one - he became weaker without the Millennium Eye, though he could still feel the flow of Duel Energy and have a great connection with the spirits. Some kid named Divine used this condition to try to push for the seat but in the end, Johan beat him out both in terms of power and popularity with duel spirits. Fun fact though - this also applies to being Kaiba Corporation’s CEO, no matter how much that Kaiba claims that he doesn’t believe in magic. All the high-level information is locked down tightly under layers and layers of magical barriers, among all sorts of other protections. The reason Rex Goodwin is called Director and not CEO because Kaiba Seto is still the CEO. People just assume that Kaiba Corp belongs to Goodwin since Kaiba has been away since before Zero Reverse even happened. (Going on a honeymoon with his lover the King of Games himself- sometimes people still wonder how a person as kind and sweet as Yugi could be with someone so cold and harsh as Kaiba).

  1.             Have a connection to the past when Duel Monsters was used as a ritual.



After Duel Academy graduation and five years of Judai Hunting, the entire Gx Crew awoke their past life memories as Judai’s former Vassals, causing them stop aging and regain all their past skill. Johan used to be known as Jesse is also the lover of Judai’s past self. He was the prince of an allied country that specialized in trading precious stones and gems. The two met in one of the alliance meetings and bam! instant friend. As time passed their feelings also grew and before they knew it Jesse set out the find the Gem God-Rainbow Dragon to propose to Jaden. He succeeded but tragedy struck before they could get married: The Light of Destruction launched an attack on their countries and Jesse sacrificed himself to protect Jaden. Just like Judai back in his third year, Jaden was driven mad by grief and anger, becoming cold, heartless and violent as he started killing all who stood his way, whether enemy, ally or innocent. Before Jaden could banish the Light of Destruction though he came face to face with his deceased lover or, more correctly, Jesse’s body controlled by the Light, so at the moment of truth he hesitated to the deal the final blow even knowing that was not Jesse. The real Jesse regained a bit of control to beg Jaden to finish him off, so with a heavy heart Jaden did. Right after the Light was banished Jaden ended his own life right next to Jesse’s body.

The rest of the crew were warriors and priests/priestesses that had sworn loyalty to either Jaden or Jesse before they became kings. With their own experience back in Duel Academy and their past experience from their first life each of the members of the Gx crew all got themselves a high position in their respective field easily (mostly to clean up Judai’s path of chaos).

  1.             Artistic sense and artistic talent.



As I2 is the main publisher of Duel Monsters it is expected for the CEO to have a good sense of art. Pegasus as an artist still searches for monster stone tablets and designs cards even after stepping down - not to mention the tradition to have an annual design battle with his workers. As it came down to two candidates that reached the first two conditions, Judai and Johan, this condition blew Judai’s chance out of the window (not that he was it in the first place) as the only thing he could draw was stick men and he has no idea what art is. But Johan - who has a father that’s a fashion designer, mother that’s an architect, and a brother that’s a traditional artist - with four years of majoring in art in college and university and all the artistic sense and talent that reaches Pegasus’s level of expertise, so he passes with flying colors.

The Kenzaki couple remembers how pale Johan looked when he first came face to face with the most powerful monster that comes along with his new title- Paperwork. And not just a few piles, but mountains of it. Apparently, Pegasus had been skipping his work for a few months when the Crew was hunting for Judai and dumped it on the poor young adult.

“Let see what we have to clean up this time then.”

Although there were a few bumps along the road they were all glad to follow their King in both lives.

~~~~~~0~~~~~

Johan is humming a happy tune while walking down the hall of Duel Kingdom Castle. After all, how could he not be happy when he finally gets to see his beautiful lover after three months two weeks four days and one hour since the last time he dropped by the Duel Kingdom -where Johan works and lives nowadays- to meet his old friends. Plus, Johan finished this month’s mountain of paperwork early, which means that unless there’s an emergency he could spend the next one and a half weeks with his Judai after the gang’s reunion.

As Johan passes by some of the workers they shake their heads or giggle at their boss’s obvious distraction - they all got used to his good mood when his lover would pop in randomly. They also like it when the kind and friendly brunet arrives, since he would tell them stories of his travels that inspire them with new ideas. Sometimes he would bring some small souvenirs from various places and pictures of stone tablets that he would come across. They all know that their CEO and the rest of his friends are already in their thirties but since Pegasus doesn't actually look or act like someone already in his sixties and they all know of the existence of Duel Spirits and Duel Energy no one actually says anything.

Lost in his happy thoughts Johan fails to notice a shadow coming from behind him- the other worker did, but keeping quiet they move to a secure corner to watch free romance (better than any movie)- as he was tackled from behind. Although surprised Johan knows exactly who his attacker is, how could he not when he has those hands hug him many times already. As he cups the smaller hand on his torso gently and turns around to look at his beautiful lover - his fluffy Kuriboh-like brown hair and sharp chocolate colored eyes that hold so much power, so much wisdom, and so much pain but still hold much more kindness and love toward the world. So much kindness and love towards HIM despite Johan being the one who caused so much pain to Judai back in third year. Over the years after graduating Duel Academy, Johan has grown stronger both in dueling and physically. After five years he managed to find Judai, only to stop aging physically. Now Johan is about half a head taller than Judai and could easily pick his lover up bridal-style without breaking a sweat- something he takes pride in. Surprisingly Johan's at the same height as Jesse before he died in his past life and inherited some very interesting skills that he happily applied on Judai everytime they get to meet.

"Johan."

"Judai."

Johan lifts Judai's hand to his mouth to kiss each knuckle effectively make his lover flush a deep red like the coat he wears. One thing Johan love about his Osiris lover is how easy it is for him to make Judai flush a delicious red shade with just simple gestures.

"I miss you. It has been three months since I last saw your beautiful face, my love," Johan said as he continues to kiss the brunet’s hand giving a few sucks and lick along the way while keeping his eyes on the former Osiris.

"J...Joh..han. I...I" He breathed out with difficulty as Judai could feel how hot his face is right now. Ever since the others managed to catch up to him eleven years ago, Johan decided to act according to his feelings and show the brunet as much affection as possible. Not to mention the after effects of Yubel possession made him very possessive, and for a person in a relationship for the first time, as pure as Judai was, he couldn't even think straight.

Johan gives one last kiss to his lover's delicate hand then moves on to kissing Judai's forehead for a while. Not letting go of Judai’s hand, Johan wraps his other hand around the other’s smaller waist before moving on to kiss his eyelids, cheeks, nose, and lastly, the CEO gives his lover a very DEEP kiss on the lips.

The other workers hiding in the secure corner all smile as the couple starts making out in the hallway, some even take out cameras to take pictures.

After several minutes, Johan reluctantly lets Judai go as he moves one hand up to cup his lover's face, using his thumb to rub Judai's cherry-colored lips. Judai's face is as red as a tomato, his eyes wet with unshed tears; the look on his lover's face right now makes Johan want nothing but to take him back to their room if they didn't have to meet up with their friends the next few hours.

"I love you."

Judai is too out of breath to say anything, so he decides to bury himself in Johan's wide chest to hide his reddened face and mumbles out some incoherent word that makes Johan laugh as he wraps his arms around him. Even after so many difficulties from both lives, Judai always wonders why did both Jesse and Johan love him so much, why did he as Jaden and Judai still love him so much. It’s like not even death could tear them apart.

“I love you too, Johan.”

The two of them just standing there in the hallway just hugging each other tightly but tenderly, as if fearing the other would disappear if they let go. After what seems like hours both Psychic Duelists finally loosen up but don’t let go of each other. Judai brings one hand up to cup Johan’s right cheek as Johan leans to it putting his own hand on his love’s kind touch.

“Let’s meet the others, okay? After that, I’ll be staying with you few weeks.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it then. Let’s go before Manjoume starts yelling.”

“Hahaha.”

~~~~~00~~~~

The Gx Crew all gather in a waiting room at Duel Kingdom Castle like they always do before every meeting. They have some drinks and snacks while they wait for their kings to finish being lovey-dovey before every - and they mean every - meeting. Well if they had a lover that travels around as much as Judai does - on top of being a trouble magnet - it can’t really be helped much on the relationship scale but hey they’ve managed for eleven years now.

“Uhhh! When will those two lovebirds show up? Are they still eating each other faces or something? If possible I want this to be over without another sea digging or I’m going to disown myself from this family,” said Manjoume. Sixteen years out of Duel Academy he has made a name for himself as he becomes one of the best professional Duelist in the world and built up his own corporation. In just three years he managed to kick his two older brothers down from their paper throne and absorb Manjoume Group into his own work- Princeton Corporation. Like the rest of the crew Manjoume had stopped aging physically after the age 22- the same age their past life had died in the war. He is taller then he was before graduation and his body is more defined and tough though he is more on the lanky side - built like a swimmer or runner.  He had married Junko Sakurada- one of Asuka’s female friends a couple years back before they managed to find where Judai was.

“Manjoume can you keep it down, please? I have been awake the past 72 hours researching and I would like to have a bit of rest here if possible,” Misawa said while rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He had been moving between this world and the alternate Dimensions for research since graduation balance his time to study the Dimensions and study for three Ph.D. Everything worked out great in the end  - Misawa is now a leading scientist in the energy field. He would have been part of the scientists studying the Momentum that caused Zero Reverse too if he wasn’t already researching another project at that time something that still caused him quite a dilemma. He’s also married for some a few years now and been expecting his second child with the woman that he had to spend 10 years chasing after- Tania.

“You should have gotten used to this by now don’t you think?” said Asuka as she slips from her cup of tea.

“You should be glad that we left the twins with Jun and Momoe today. That volume would wake them up from their nap.” Ryou said while turning the page on his book not even looking up.

Asuka and Ryou had gotten married five years ago and after two years Asuka had given birth to a pair of twin one boy and one girl- Lua and Luka. Luka takes after her parents, quiet and intelligent. Her older brother Lua, on the other hand, is a different matter entirely. If he didn’t have Ryou’s blue hair they would say he was Fubuki’s son with how carefree and hyper he’s been acting.

Marriage aside, both of them had also become very well know in many ways. Ryou recovered from his heart failure two years after the whole gang graduated and could duel again - just no more Underworld Dueling (both Shou and Asuka had threatened him to not even think about it) and partly return to be the person he was before the whole Hell Kaiser debacle happened. He returned to the Pro league for a few years before opening up The Genesis Dueling League with his brother Shou and taking over his family’s company - Marufuji Incorporation. He mostly works from home so he won’t overexert himself and to look after the kids when it gets too busy for Asuka.

Asuka became a legendary teacher after she started teaching at Central Duel Academy and taught many famous and talented Duelists in the league. However, after the Zero Reverse incident, she moved back to Neo Domino and start participating in the Genesis Dueling League to make a name for herself as a Duelist. After getting pregnant with the twins she retired from the League and applied for teaching a job at Neo Domino’s Duel Academia.

“It has only been like 30 minutes Manjoume-kun. Judai-Aniki and Johan won’t do anything unless they know they have the time and the place all to themselves.” Shou just shakes his head and returns to eating his cookies.

Shou is the person with the most physical change in their crew as he had grown taller. Gone the boy who was even shorter than a middle school girl. Puberty had done well by him as Shou is now around the same height as his brother when Ryou was still studying at Duel Academy something he feels very proud of. (Ryou grew taller as well, so Shou is still shorter than him by a head - at least it’s  not half a body like before!) Shou became a Pro Duelist specialist in Cyber-Art and managed to defeat his brother. After Ryou’s retirement, they opened the Genesis Dueling League. It was a great surprise (not!) when he married Madoshi Mana - Dark Magician Girl’s reincarnation.

“You know, I’m scared of asking how you know that,” said O’Brian.

After Duel Academy, the dark-skinned duelist had joined the army and climb up to rank General. He built a special force that specializes in problems revolving around Supernatural phenomena or cleaning up Judai’s destruction. Though not in any relationship, he’s adopted many orphans and abandoned children like Professor Cobra did before he became mad with grief and made some rather stupid choices. Jim and Karen basically live with him and the kids and help look after the kids when he’s not going on any digging trips with Kenzaki. (Karen make a great watch crocodile their house was named safest in the neighborhood - the kids love her!) Jim teaches some archeology classes at a University near their house but he mostly stays home decoding Older Languages. Sometimes he goes for an Archaeologists trip with Kenzaki for one to two months no more.

“I’m pretty sure he got tired of getting walked in on when there are people around since Judai runs away in embarrassment if other people see them,” said Fujiwara.

“Yeah, weren’t you one of the people who walk in on them once? Both you and Judai were so red I’m surprised you didn’t pass out from all the blood running to your face,” laughed Fubuki. Someone reached over and smacked him upside of the head right after that comment.

After what happen with Darkness, Fujiwara slowly regained his strength with the help of Fubuki as a fellow victim and the others. Honest also helped him regain the spiritual energy that Darkness took from him. After recovering, Fujiwara applied for college and university and graduated with honors in Medicine and Physics. Soon after graduation, he met Fuudo Asuma who later became known as Dr. Fuudo, becoming good friends. Fujiwara was deeply saddened to hear of his friend’s death in the Zero Reverse Incident. He and Fubuki have been living with each other since he went to college, leaning on each other for support as fellow victims of Darkness. While they have no romantic feelings for each other, they were planning to get married by the end of the month. Surprisingly, it was Fujiwara who made the suggestion.

Fubuki unsurprisingly became a famous idol and model, though he participates in a few Duel tournaments here and there. He managed to get a diploma in music and film with high honors and makes billions from it. He’s still deeply traumatized from being possessed by Nightshroud but is slowly healing as he continues to lean on Fujiwara for mental support. This mutual support is why the two of them are willing to marry each other.

“Their Duel Energy Signal is getting closer. So they’ll be here in a few more minutes.” Saito lightly shakes Edo awake from where the grey-haired Duelist is napping on his lap.

“Uhhhh, thank Ra for that,” Edo groggily wakes up from his slumber.

Saito still has his fortune-reading ability, but he can only see some small key information now. He continued to be Edo’s manager/boyfriend for four years after Darkness debacle, getting married to Edo two years after Edo opened up his entertainment company. Saito became the Vice president of it. He and his sister are now living with Edo. The two of them are also very lovey-dovey to the same level as Johan and his cousin Judai- something they managed to find out after catching Judai. Apparently, Edo and Judai’s mothers are actually sisters, and Judai’s parents had tried to adopted Edo after his dad died but The D had prevented them from doing anything.

Edo continued to be a Pro Duelist for five years after graduation but retired from the pro league after Manjoume defeated him, founding Phoenix Entertainment Company soon after.

“Hey!! Guys, long time no see.” Judai walks through the door with his hand linked with Johan’s.

“We all met 4 months ago for that little sea digging, Judai.” Edo said sarcastically.

“Ah, must you attack me with words every time we meet, cousin?”

“You want me to use rocks next time?”

“Oh my Ra, I heard this phrase before!  Did Edo Pheonix just use memes-saurus?” Kenzaki yells excitedly.

“I’m still wondering what god make those two related to each other since our last life,” O’Brian said while shaking his head in the background.

“NOT! You lizard brain!”

“Now, now.”

“Let us all stop this here unless anyone doesn’t want whatever reason we gathered today gotten done without any end of the world crisis. Again.” Ryou as the sanest one of the crew cut in, in hopes of lessening the amount bloodshed. He and Asuka have kids to go back to.

“I want us to NOT have any time-consuming arguments today, guys and gals. Some of us have kids to return to. Edo you’re the person who starts first this time. Apologize to Judai and Kenzaki,” Asuka spoke with her ‘no-nonsense’ voice that been dubbed by Manjoume as her ‘ mom's voice’.

“Sorry. I’m not fully awake yet.”

The group all laugh at his action. By now they all know that Edo is always grumpy and easy to annoy after he wakes up whether it’s a night of good rest or napping. Judai observes everyone’s faces while they’re laughing with a small, gentle smile on his face. After regaining his past memories, Judai couldn’t help but feel responsible for how his actions had affected his friends and wanted to spare them from all the pain and trouble. He chose to leave, to run away from all the people he once called friends. What he didn’t know back then that the others had been running around like a bunch of headless chickens trying to find him in any nooks and crannies all over the world.

Another thing he could not guess happening was all of them regaining their past lives’ memories. As Herald of the Gentle Darkness, Judai is bound to be reborn to keep the balance of the universe, so the others would also be reborn. He supposed it’s possible the cycle of reincarnation made it so they all to have the exact same age, look, personality, and power as their past lives from sheer coincidence, but for them to recall their old memories? That is not a coincidence at all. After being ‘captured’ by his so-called friends, Judai learned that after Jaden had died the rest of the vassals had used his and Jesse’s blood to tie all of their souls together to make sure anytime Judai is reborn they would also be reborn with everything from their first life. Judai was in a dilemma of what to feel. He was torn between yelling at them for making such a risky move that could cause their souls to get lost forever and never be reborn again and crying because he could always see his friends again no matter how many times he reincarnated. It was later on that they all noticed that, due to fusing with Yubel, Judai had become somewhat immortal leading to them becoming immortal too.

“What’s wrong, Judai?”

Snapped out of his thoughts by Johan, the Supreme King just shook his head lightly with a tiny smile on his face while leaning to Johan’s shoulder.

“Uhn, it's nothing. Everything is perfect.”

Though he could hear the gagging noise in the background make by Edo and Manjoume.

“Urh, I thought we already make rules about the PDA,” complains Edo as he pretends to hug his stomach.

“Get a room you two. Or better yet get on with today’s meeting already.” This time the complainer is Manjoume.

“Alright, alright. Ju and I will continue this later.”

“Urh, Too much info. I don’t want to know what will you two be going after this in detail. Number 1 on my Trauma List was walking into you two,” said Rei.

“Enough. Does everyone have their letter with them?”

“Yeah.”

“Obviously.”

“Of course.”

“Got it-saurous.”

“Have it right here mate.”

“Hm.”

“We have it.”

“Then let’s go then.”

As he finishes his sentence a portal appears in the middle of the circle they are standing in, glowing with multiple colors as they all step through it.

~~~~~~~

At the other side of the portal is not the cloudy dark world that doesn’t seem to have any life like in their third year but a scene with bright sun, green life everywhere they look, with birds and winged creatures flying freely in the sky. The first time they all came back here everyone was surprised to see how much the Dark World had changed.

“You know no matter how many times I’ve come back here I’m struck by how this place is beautiful, just like it was in our first life. Why did it become like it was back in third year anyway?” asked Rei.

“That’s because the life energy from our first lifetime was running out back then. Back in our first life, there supposedly was a mass ritual to increase it using the power of Gentle Darkness on my 20th birthday, but we were kind of busy with the war and died before the ritual was done. Though, even if we did survive Jaden’s darkness was no longer the suitable type to do the ritual when he lost himself in his anger and grief. I already did the ritual after my 20th birthday so all the life energy is coming back,” explains Judai as they all walk toward a huge castle. It was the castle that Haou stayed in before while they were in the Dark World the first time. Though instead of the dark haunted look that it had before - with more light around they could see the castle is actually cream colored with black roofing.

“I said it one and I’ll say it again this look is much better than what we saw back in the third year,” said Jim

“Yeah, the lack of lava river is a bonus,” O’Brian responds.

“I always wonder why can’t we just portal ourselves inside of the castle? We’re like 10 miles away,” Edo grumbles.

Before Judai could say anything Yubel appears physically beside him.

“It a safety measures actually. The portal works if you go from the castle out, but you can’t portal yourself in. It has been this way even before Jaden’s time. You never know, even though teleports and portals are rare skills there have been recordings in the past about a low-level thug getting in the castle by using his teleport power and threatening the crown prince back then. Luckily he failed to notice a maid standing behind him as she hit him with a rolling pin hard enough that he released the prince before the maid moved on to kick him in the balls. Right after sentencing that guy to death the king ordered every magician, scholar, and many other experts to built up the protection system.” After saying her piece, she disappears back into her card.

“Ow. Half of me feels pity for the thug... the other half not so much-saurous,” Kenzaki said as he could feel a shiver running down his spine.

“You know back in our first life I heard that every staff in the castle is required to have high-level combat skill or steel nerves just in case the safety measures and protective seals fail,” Manjoume added.

“No wonder why none of them seemed to be spooked by our crew’s branch of insanity back then” Ryou muses.

As they all chat with each other along the way, they manage to reach the meeting room in no time. They take out their invitations as each turn into some kind of identification card and scan them on the door to come in.

Each one sits down on the chair they had always sat in since the first lifetime almost instinctively.

“Well let get on with the serious part now. You guys all remember the Signers, right?”

“The priests of the Crimson Dragon? It kinda hard not to since it’s part of the Lost Empires. Yugi and his gang part of the Millennium Capital of Egypt, we’re part of the Hang Garden of Babylon and the Signers from Golden Temple of Inca. Is it related to what we’ll be talking about today?” asks Asuka.

“Yeah, since our war has been over for sixteen years now, their war is going to start soon. Saito, I want you to use your power to calculate how much time we have until it begins.”

“One moment, please,” Saito said as he closes his eyes, slowly opening them again with eyes glowing white and his voice gaining an echo in it. “Just as Judai said the Crimson Dragon had begun to pick his Signers. Currently, there are three Signers though one of them is only a temporary replacement until the real one awakens their power. With the flow of time, the war will begin 8 years from now.” As he finishes his eyes return to its original look.

“This actually explains some of the rising energy where the Nazca Lines are located that my men reported me. It’s not extremely fast or high but it is worrisome. The energy is rising slowly. If the Signers War is starting that actually explains it since the Earthbound Immortals are sealed there,” O' Brian said thoughtfully.

“Yes. Saito said there are three Signers right now. One of them is my niece Aki as she just woke her dragon mark around two weeks ago,” said Judai as he rests his chin on his crossed hands.

“What? The little girl that had you gushing over for almost three months and nicknamed ‘Little rose’? The little girl that made Johan green with envy, that niece?” Manjoume demanded.

“I was not jealous of a little girl!!” Johan yells, denying that he did indeed feel jealous of a little girl.

“Righttttttt,” the gang teases him, minus Judai, as Johan leaps into his lover’s lap mock crying while the other just smiles and rubs his head.

“Sapppppp.”

“Now, the situation that her power awakened was less than ideal.”

“Huh, how bad could it possibly be it couldn’t be worst than your cases,” Edo cut in.

“Well according to my sister she and my brother-in-law were dueling when he suddenly got a call from work. In a fit of anger, she attacked him with real damage that knocked him out for a few hours,” explains Judai.

“Never mind what I just said. Do all the members of your side of the family become destructive creatures everytime you get anger or something?” Edo asked incredulously.

“Since this is not our war anymore, we're not allowed to intervene directly with it or our souls get lock up in the Nevermore for a few thousand years,” said Judai ignoring Edo’s statement.

“The key word here is ‘directly’ that means we could still offer our assistance but just can’t fight in it,” Ryou concludes.

“Yes. That why Asuka I already told Setsuko to enroll Aki in Neo Domino’s Duel Academia do you mind looking after her for me?”

“Nothing too hard, leave that to me,” Asuka said with confidence.

“Judai. Does this war have connections to the old Momentum in Satellite?” asks Fujiwara.

“I think so since the Momentum job is to turn Duel Energy into usable energy. So it is likely.”

“If that’s the case I think we really need to find Asuma’s son Yusei. If anything’s going to happen that’s related to the Momentum it means it going to be about him.”

“Where is he?” Johan

“Satellite. I’m on the list of people to become his guardian if Azuma passed away but Goodwin has been rejecting every form I sent.”

“What!? He can’t do that!! Not only is it against the law but he also has no rights over Yusei at all!” Edo start yelling but Saito calms him down.

“There many others in the city who have family stuck in Satellite sending in forms to bring them back the past 9 years but also got ignored. The best we can do is sneak into Satellite ourselves and maybe assist whoever it is looking after him,” Ryou suggests.

“There’s nothing we can do that would work right now that wouldn't get to Goodwin's ear but we can still make some changes. However, it could take up to three years,” Misawa replies.

“I’ll pull some strings so you could at least go and visit Yusei in Satellite.” O’Brian.

“Thank you, O’Brian,” Fujiwara acknowledges.

“Judai-sama, should we contact Kaiba and tell him about the situation with his company?” asks a seemingly innocent Rei - save for the really creepy smirk on her face.

Everyone suddenly becomes quiet but they all have a very creepy scary smile/smirk/look on their face obviously imagining what Kaiba Seto will do to Rex Goodwin when he got back.

“No.”

“!!”

“What!? Why not Aniki it would be an incredible sight to witness. And he deserves it!” Shou demands.

“Not yet that is. I called Yugi-san yesterday already and he said that there still a few things they have to do over there and that is not yet the right time, but I personally think that he wants the explosion to be bigger. Anyway, they can’t actually do anything from where they are right now but he did say that they’ll try to come back before the new war happens.”

“According to what I see three years from now the next Signers will awaken their abilities. But the rest of them will only awaken theirs while in the war,” Saito informs everyone.

“That can’t be helped. There will be some illegal activities happening, but we all break one or two laws sometimes,” Johan smirks.

“More like a few hundred laws,” Manjoume whispers under his breath.

“What was that?” Judai asks sweetly- too sweet that is- as his eyes flash yellow for a bit.

“Nothing!”

“For now we need to keep an eye on Yusei, Aki and whoever it is that they come in contact with. We’ll get rid of Goodwin after that, right now we need to help the younger ones grow into their own roles” Judai decides.

_ “Right!” _

“Goodwin’s not gonna know what hit him until it’s too late. Let show him what The Gx Crew are made of!!!”

_ “Yeah!!!” _ They all yell cheer with their fists up in the air.

(To be Continued)

or it is?

**_Omake time!!!!_ **

_**1** _

“So what are we made of? if you don’t mind me asking” said Judai as he tucks himself in Johan’s chest in one of their cuddling sessions after everybody had left.

“Pure determination, stubbornness, and style.”

“Hahahaha really?”

“With my sense of style, Asuka’s fashion sense, and Edo’s high classiness combining with all the people in our crew being out of this world beautiful that will never end thanks to being immortal, no villains will stand in our way as they will be too busy feeling bad about their outfits and looks compared to us.”

“Hahahahahahaha. That’s so lame.”

As much as Johan loves to listen to his lover’s laughter there’s urge to listen to some other sounds that Judai can make in their time together so he silences his Osiris lover with a kiss. It starts off slow and sweet but builds into something more rough, hard, and sensual.

In the end, Judai can’t get out of bed for the next two weeks and has never been happier that he started on wearing turtle-necks and long sleeves in fourth year since he’s not actually brave enough to show his deeply marked neck and arms.

(RIP Judai)

_**2** _

~~~~At the Izayoi household

At first, Setsuko had been sad to not see her brother the next day as she still wants to spend some time with him.

That was her though 2 hours ago.

….

….

…

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

HE BETTER NOT LET HER SEE HIM AGAIN!!!

True to what she said yesterday Aki is having a bad stomach ache thanks to two ice creams that she ate yesterday as Setsuko now has to take her to the hospital for some medical treatment.

Setsuko now knows that sometimes her brother’s disappearance also means that he’s running away from the consequences of his actions. She makes a note to stay up and catch him when he tries to run for it the next time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, Comment, and Kudos People!!!!  
> My apologies for being slow on updating and to every single person who read this story for the very Vanilla scene between Johan and Johan.  
> Please continue to support Us~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Review and Comment People!!!!


End file.
